Black Receiver
|image=Chakra_Receiver_Manifestation.png |kanji=黒い受信機 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kuroi Jushinki |english tv=Chakra Receivers |game names= |other names= , , |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan~Blood Release, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Shini Akuma, Sensui Ōtsutsuki, Kazaki Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha (DP), Kuroki, Yahiko (DP), Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Sparks), Naruto Uzumaki (Sparks), Ashura Uchiha, Oda Uchiha, Third Kazekage (ZackTheRaikage), Zangetsu,Rin Hei, Z (Itachi), Indra Otsutsuki (Nikushimi no Noroi), Gintoki Ōtsutsuki, Amidaru Asakura, Ryuk Uchiha, Daiki Uchiha, Arashi Uchiha, Menma Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Doujinn Ōtsutsuki, Keiku Uchiha, Daiochan Tokisada, Kuroi Zetsu, Gin Sato, Inao Asami, Kakuzu Uchiha, Takeko Nakano, Irikuchi, Kensai, Raido X, Raido Σ, Asura Uzumaki, Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki, Daikoku, Sigma Ōtsutsuki, Madara Uchiha (Cherry), Sayuri Senju, Yoshida Uchiha, Amaya Ōtsutsuki,Joshin, Doujinn,Shiroyasha Uchiha, Chikara Uzumaki, Tsuki Uchiha, Shai Uchiha, Heiwa Uchiha, Hato Uchiha, Raio Uchiha, Jusuke Haida, Kai Hyūga, Keshin Kyouji, Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (AOTD), Kintaro Uchiha, Kaeriuchi Ōtsutsuki, Momotarō Uzumaki, Jurojin Ōtsutsuki, Genkishi Uchiha, Ōtsutsuki, Murasaki Uchiha, Tsuru Nyōbō, Kyoko Ōtsutsuki |hand signs=Ram |debut manga=327 |boruto=No |debut anime=80 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |movie debut=Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie |ova debut=Naruto x UT |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Black Receivers, created and used by those who possess the Rinnegan,Fourth Databook, page 255 act as high-frequency chakra demodulators, allowing users to transmit their chakra into these receivers, and by extension, into those whom the receivers have been embedded in.Naruto chapter 420, pages 15-16 Chakra can be transmitted across vast distances, though for best results the user should be nearby and at a high elevation.Naruto chapter 436, pages 3-4 Black receivers disintegrate if their creator is killed or incapacitated.Naruto chapter 680, pages 10-11''Boruto: Naruto the Movie'' Origin The exact source of the black receivers is unclear, having been seen produced through various means: * Rinnegan wielders are able to generate them from their own bodies, usually their hands.Naruto chapter 647, pages 8-9 * Nagato's Six Paths of Pain can also generate them from their bodies.Naruto chapter 378, page 1 * Madara Uchiha produced a black receiver from , calling it his will in physical form and telling Obito Uchiha to use it with the Six Paths Technique.Naruto chapter 606, page 16 * Black receivers have protruded from the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's midsection at times,Naruto chapter 512, pages 8-9 on one occasion piercing Nagato's back and draining his life force.Fourth Databook, page 247 He was afterwards able to control the Demonic Statue.Naruto chapter 447, pages 8-10 * Black receivers have sprouted from Obito's on several occasions,Naruto chapter 605, page 6 typically while his actions are being controlled by others.Naruto chapter 637, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 656, page 16 * When Obito was the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, he seemingly converted one of his Truth-Seeking Balls into six black receivers in order to perform the Six Red Yang Formation.Naruto chapter 643, page 9 Usage Users can produce black receivers in various shapes and sizes to fit the situation.Naruto chapter 381, pages 1-3 The most frequently seen usage has been as part of the Six Paths of Pain, where the user embeds up to six corpses with chakra receivers, which can optionally be fashioned into body piercings, in order to reanimate and take full control of them. The user is then able to perform jutsu through the bodies and shares their field of vision.Naruto chapter 565, pages 9-11 Creatures summoned through the Animal Path also have these body piercings, suggesting a similar manner of control. The receivers implanted in Obito's Six Paths of Pain doubled as a means of temporarily binding the chakra of the tailed beasts sealed in the Demonic Statue to the bodies, granting them the abilities of a jinchūriki.Naruto chapter 570, page 4 Black receivers can be employed offensively, wielded from the hands similar to swords. By stabbing a target with these receivers the user can transmit their chakra into them, hindering their movements if pierced with only one receiver, and completely paralysing them if pierced with multiple.Naruto chapter 661, page 11 Simple contact with the receivers can apparently incur the same debilitations, an effect only other Rinnegan users are immune to.Naruto chapter 673, pages 8-9 If the user is able to create a strong enough transmission into a target, they can potentially control the target's movements, though it is possible for the target to resist this effect provided their own chakra is powerful enough.Naruto chapter 444, pages 3-4 Offensively employing receivers through the Six Paths of Pain carries a risk to the user, as s can trace the transferred chakra back to the user when pierced with one.Naruto chapter 441, page 14 In an effect similar to that of the Truth-Seeking Balls, black receivers appear to cause permanent damage to reincarnated individuals, with their bodies being unable to repair the damage until the receivers are removed.Naruto chapter 656, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 673, page 9 Obito is shown employing black receivers fashioned into giant stakes as projectiles, ejecting them from to pierce and pin targets.Naruto chapter 598, pages 9-10 He can then transmit chakra chains into the receivers to further strengthen the binding.Naruto chapter 569, page 10 Trivia * When Obito's Six Paths of Pain enter Tailed Beast Mode, the black receivers relocate from the jinchūriki's chest to the tailed beast's neck.Naruto chapter 569, pages 5-6 * In , Pain's temporarily reverses the controls of those stabbed with black receivers. * Naruto Uzumaki made a similar usage to these rods when he shaped his Truth-Seeking Balls into rods and used them to immobilise Black Zetsu, preventing it from even escaping underground. References